


101 Questions to ask a demon

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Personal Stress Relief. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace main character, Other, Questions, supernatural qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: He's ranting, or so, spitting out so many questions the succubus can't remember most of them. But holy shit this mortal pizza is damn good!





	101 Questions to ask a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archivest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivest/gifts).



When the drowsieness had finally unsettled from his eyes, the male had just pulled his left over pizza out of the refrigerator. At least he never had to pay for it anymore. Since that encounter with the demon he had summoned every time he so much as thought about pizza a delivery guy - or gal, would be at the door with exactly what he wanted. Well, about a half hour later, anyway. Always the same reply, too said they got a call and pay in advance.

 

Either way, free pizza tasted eay better than not free pizza. Prying a slice of cheesy goodness from the other three left in the box, he slapped it down on one of the three plates he owned.

 

Hey, college was rough. And paper plates were expensive. So he went to a second hand store got a couple cups, a few bent silver, and three plates. Bowls would come in when he had a few extra dollars to spend. Probably sooner than he originally thought, too. Free pizza helps. A LOT.

 

Upon returning to his room, he sees the horned girl laying on his bed flipping through a fishing magazine. A gift from his father.

 

"I thought most humans your age had stashes od porn, geeze, what gives?"

 

"Uhh.... It doesn't really interest me."

 

"Like me." Her tone is low, deadpanned, also...somewhat disappointed.

 

"It's not that you don't interest me." He places the pizza and water glass on the bed side table. Her tail gave away her curiosity. "You're obviously not human. I mean, how did you get in here? I suppose the window, but where did you come from? Is hell real? I have so many questions I'm not even sure where to go next, honestly."

 

She watches a few minutes, he just goes on and on. Hands moving in gestures which sort of looked like he was conducting an orchestra.

 

"and your clothes! Can I learn to change with just a snap of my fingers? Where do the used set go? Where does the new set come from?" He's infront of her now, "How does one do it? It's like those videos where people record themselves jumping at a wall and then POP, they go through but the clothes are left behind!"

 

The succubus can't help but let out a laugh. "First of all," she can see he's about to go off on another tangent. "Clearly our definitions of 'interest' are worlds apart. I mean, seriously, I am out and about, looking for scores." His brow quirks up, she sighs.

 

"I'm trying. To. Get. Laid." It's now she reaches over and grabs the slice of pizza. His mouth has opened into a little 'o' and has that expression like 'yeah. People DO that. I guess.'

 

"I'll answer some of your questions," she bites into thw unfamiliar yet oh so popular food. Expression changing drastically. And this was cold left overs?! "If you get me this - another one - but freash."

 

He shrugs, alright,  this could work out in their favor. "Do you want, pepperoni, sausage, mushroom," listing off at least fifteen more toppings, the Succubus finds her eyes widening considerably at the sheer idea of it all. She wants to try everything. And sure enough, he nods an okay, and leaves the room. She assumes to 'make the order'. 

 

When the boy returns he's got three more slices of cold pizza. "Okay, pizza should be here soon, now-"

 

"I'm a succubus, a female demon whose main purpose is to tempt man - and women, sometimes, into sexual pleasures. It fuels us, so while I am earing this pizza, it will hold me off for a short time but never really satisfy me." She's chewing fast and inbetween words. Remarkably, not affecting her speech too badly, too.

 

"I'm new at the job, haven't had very many scores yet, so my powers are mostly limited to - as you saw before, teleporting. I practiced the clothing a while back just so I wouldn't have to teleport all the way home when I wanted to change." She's starting the next slice, finishes it, and makes a "gimmie" motion for the last one before continuing.

 

"Unless you sold your soul to a higher powered demon, No you can't learn the clothing thing. But, I've already got the feeling you've sold your soul." She hums low and long, like it's not exactly somethig she'd expect him to do. Ever. But the sound is almost proud.

 

"Home, is here on the surface. Although that's where my other power comes in handy if you're a demon who can't mask, then you're not going to survive long. Masking, is making ourselves appear human." She demonstrated then, as there was no more pizza. Her horns seeming to melt almost completely away, but it was like looking at an animal with really good camouflage. You couldn't quite tell where the animal ended and the enviornment began.

 

"Masking takes a lot out of us, so the more scores we have at once, the more we can use our powers unhindered."

 

It was then the doorbell rang. It was then the she demon masked the rest of her body and ran out into the hall, (sliding and hitting the wall), only to stop after hitting the door.

 

Throwing the door open, she would be amazed at the numerous boxes of pizza being carried by three delivery people. And he would be amazed, sitring down in the makeshoft dinning room, which was really just a card table and two old wooden chairshe found for cheap at a yard sale, watchong her eat all of the pizza, except for the cheese one he'd gotten, for himself.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

based off the comment: Aro-ace male that I am, I'd still be asking lots of questions like "where did you come from" and "how did you get here", because the logic of it all would boggle the mind! "Also, how'd you do that with your clothes, where did the earlier set go, and can I learn to do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thank an awesome commenter for inspiration for this work.
> 
> Sorry for errors. I wrote this inbetween feeding the dogs and sleeping, cause I recently started working third shift. Also it was done on my phone, so....


End file.
